Harry's Unexpected Trip
by Christina B
Summary: HPLOTR Crossover! Harry was off to the Burrow, when he unexpectedly finds himself on Middle Earth. Join Harry, as he gears up for the biggest war Arda has ever seen. ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! (Though I wish I did) I own a car and a computer, but that's about it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling alone and Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema. Ok you get the picture, now on to the story. AN: Italics shows a thought.

**Harry's**** Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter couldn't wait. After a long and miserable summer, Harry was going to the Burrow for the week before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As soon as his trunk was packed, Harry said a brief "bye" to his relatives, sent Hedwig off to Ron's, and approached the fireplace.

Harry opened the little packet of Floo powder that the Weasleys had sent him. Weird he thought looking at it, for some reason the powder looked a little darker than it usually did. Harry didn't think anything of it though and threw the powder in the fire. It turned the normal color and Harry carried his trunk in it. Then Harry loudly called "the Burrow."

Harry closed his eyes tight as the dizzying sensation overwhelmed him once more. The smell of ash stung his nostrils and he knew his elbow banged on something. After awhile Harry was beginning to panic, it had been over ten minutes and he was still traveling. Harry fought his better judgment and opened his eyes…Only to see a dazzlingly bright white light. Slowly Harry blacked out.

Finally, after what must have been many hours, Harry came to his senses. He opened his eyes and noticed that his vision was blurred. Great, he thought I lost my glasses. He reached around him on the dirty wooden floor. Finally, Harry successfully located his glasses only to find they were broken. Harry opened his trunk and removed his wand, then waved it saying "Oculus Reparo." Harry figured that a little magic wouldn't make that big a difference and plus he had no choice. Then as he looked around Harry realized why the Weasley's hadn't mobbed him already…He was not in the Burrow.

Harry frowned. Why did he always make mistakes using Floo powder. The place he was in now was a dingy, dirty, old hut. Please let me not be in someplace like Knockturn Alley, he wished. Harry quickly shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket, before he cautiously stepped out of the hut with his wand out. One thing was for sure, he was not going to be caught off his guard like last June.

As Harry stepped outside he was immediately drenched. Figuring a little more magic wouldn't hurt; Harry performed a drying spell and then waterproofed his clothes and glasses. As he approached an old fashioned looking town that reminded him of Hogsmeade, Harry couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong? He was hoping he could get directions and fly there or send an owl.

Harry saw a sign that said The Prancing Pony. It must be an inn, that's where I can get directions. Plus he needed some place to spend the night. Weird, when I left it was daytime. Did I really travel THAT far? Harry followed four young boys into the inn.Harry shivered as he entered the inn and saw what looked like a really rough crowd, who were eyeing him suspiciously. Finally the boys in front of Harry moved and he stepped forward.

"Welcome to Bree young master, I am Barliman Butterbur, what can I do for you?"

Harry looked up at the large man and found his voice. "I'm Harry Potter and I was wondering how far Ottery St. Catchpole is from here."

Butterbur gave him a confused expression "Where?"

Thinking maybe He hadn't heard of the little town near the Burrow, Harry tried again "What about London?"

"London? Do you mean Lorein?"

"No I mean London, where is Lorein?"

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of those places before, where in Middle Earth is London?"

"Middle Earth?" What is Middle Earth and who in their right mind wouldn't have heard of London? Especially because he sounds British. So if he hasn't heard of London, but sounds British does that mean I am in a..alternate dimension?

"Very funny, are you trying to cause trouble or is there something I can do for you?" "Um…Can I check out a room for the night?"

"By all means, let me check if we have any left. The Pony has had quite a large amount of business lately...ah yes we have only one small room left. Will that do?" Harry nodded.

Barliman smiled "Great---Nob?" A moment later a short little guy with curly brown hair walked up. "Take Mr. Potter to room 15 please," Butterbur said.

"Right away," said Nob before he told Harry to follow him."So what brings you out her young one?" Nob asked. "Its not common for Big Folk who are as young as you being out by yourself," the little guy said with a smile.

"Big Folk?" Harry asked.

"Yes men like you are Big Folk and people like me are hobbits or Little Folk. You must not have been to the Shire or Bree before"

"You could say that"When Harry was alone in his room, he finally had time to digest all that had happened to him. How in the world did he end up on a different planet? Could the Floo powder have been tampered with? It was slightly a different color. Did someone put him on this Middle Earth on purpose? And was that someone his number one enemy Voldemort?

Harry dismissed the thought immediately; Voldemort would not have sent Harry to a foreign dimension. No Voldemort wanted to face off Harry and have the pleasure of killing him once and for all. He finally settled for the thought that the reason was just a freak occurrence.Finally Harry decided that he should go down to eat some dinner. When he entered the restaurant part of the inn, he couldn't find any empty tables for him to sit. Harry looked around to see if there were any friendly looking people for him to sit with.

In the back corner was a seat next to 4 young guys that Harry figured must be hobbits. They seemed nice enough so Harry approached their table.The four hobbits were in what seemed like a very serious conversation so Harry waited a moment till they noticed him. When that didn't work Harry spoke up "excuse me." They all jumped and the one closest to Harry looked up and had what seemed like an expression of fear on his face. Or was Harry just imagining things?

"Yes," said the hobbit.

"Can I sit with you guys, because there is nowhere else to sit," asked Harry.

The hobbits briefly whispered to each other before the same one addressed Harry again. "Okay, you can sit with us. What is your name?" the hobbit asked.

"Harry Potter, you?" "I am Frodo Underhill and these are my companions Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. What brings you here Harry?"

"Well Mr. Underhill, I somehow got transported to Middle Earth from a parallel universe, or a different world. Now I am stuck on this foreign land Middle Earth without any clues as how to return home.""You expect us to believe that?" The suspicious hobbit Sam asked.

"Um…yes, I am telling the truth."

"Suuuuurrrre you are"

"Now Sam don't accuse. It's not usual for a young boy like him to be on his own and the way he's attired is certainly different from anything I've seen before. Plus I have the feeling Harry is trustworthy enough, and that should be sufficient for all of you," Frodo said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Frodo.Harry" "Its allright.""So what is your.world like?" Frodo asked.

"Well its pretty different from here. I am a wizard." Harry had stopped talking because all four hobbits had started laughing uproariously when Harry had said the word "wizard".

"What is so funny?" Harry asked.

"What's ha funny ha is that ha you said haha you were ha a wizard hahaha," gasped Frodo between laughs.

"Well you should stop laughing because I really am a wizard," Harry said indignantly then turned a candle into a frog and back again.All four hobbits gasped in shock. "Here in Middle Earth, the wizards are wise old men" Frodo explained.

"My headmaster fits that description, but not many. I'm not even a fully qualified wizard yet, I still attend school learning magic. Where I live many people of all ages are born with magic and go to school to learn how to use it," said Harry.

"We have very few wizards, but the four of us are supposed to be meeting up with one here at the inn." "Neat."Soon the hobbits and Harry were deep in conversation. Harry told them all about his life, Hogwarts, Muggles, and his friends.

The hobbits shared their stories from their home in the Shire and the little they knew about the other peoples and places in Middle Earth.Later as Harry was finishing his meal, something strange happened. Moments after Pippin went up to get a pint of ale, Frodo overheard Pippin saying something that stressed him out. Frodo jumped from his seat and yelled "Pippin!", before he tripped on a shoe. Seconds later to everyone's astonishment, Frodo had disappeared.

Harry was confused because he knew the hobbits didn't know magic, but did Frodo someone manage to get an invisibility cloak or something. Moments later Frodo reappeared under a table. A hooded man grabbed Frodo and dragged him upstairs. Noticing this; Harry, Sam, Merry, and Pippin followed preparing to fight the man if they had to.When they opened the door the man pulled a broken sword on them. The man said something to Sam before he noticed Harry. Quicker than Harry could hex the man he had grabbed and shoved him against the wall.

"I swear" the man whispered. "If you meant any harm to these hobbits I would slit your throat. Who are you?"

Harry gasped, then said "Harry Potter"

"What business do you have with the hobbits?"

"I was just talking to them. I would never hurt them; I just got stranded on Middle Earth from a parallel world. I am a wizard.""You? A wizard? Do I look like a fool to you?" "No, but I really am a wizard.""Prove it."Harry waved his wand and made a pillow tap-dance. Everyone had their mouth n a big O.

The man recovered first. "Ok I believe you, though I must say your story is very unbelievable. I would like to know if you would like to journey with me and the hobbits. Your skills would be useful Harry Potter," he said.

"Alright I'll come, it's not like I have anywhere else to go," Harry stated.

"Wait a minute, who says we are going with you? And who are you, what do you want?" Frodo exclaimed in obvious alarm.

"I am Strider, a friend of Gandalf. I was to meet you here and that is why I knew who you were Frodo Baggins. I know of the quest and if you go with me we shall hopefully find Gandalf in Rivendell. It would be your safest option. Your blunder downstairs was very unfortunate. They yes you know who I mean, will be on our tails and only a ranger like me would know the best paths."

"Ok Strider, we shall come with you" Frodo said. "Tonight the four of you must not return to your rooms. If you do you shall be in danger. Harry, come with me to collect their belongings."Harry followed Strider out the door and down the hall before he asked the questions that he most wanted to know.

"Why did Frodo disappear like that?" he asked. Strider led Harry into the hobbits' room and closed the door before answering.

"Well a long time ago there was this ring forged by the Dark Lord."He said before he was interrupted.

"Voldemort?" Harry said without thinking.

"No Sauron" Strider replied.

"Yeah I forgot this is a different world, go on." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well Sauron's Ring has total power. Sauron put his life force into the Ring. This ring is the most evil creation ever. One day a great king Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. This defeated Sauron, his ring was out of his clutches. The Ring possessed Isildur and he couldn't give it up. He died and the Ring passed onto a few bearers through the ages. Frodo is the Ringbearer of the one Ring. Now hunters are after the Ring to bring it back to their master so that he will return to full strength and destroy all that is good in this world. That is why Frodo must get to the safety of Rivendell as soon as possible. Are you willing to join in this Harry?" Strider said.

"Yes, you can count on me," Harry replied. "Good,"Quickly the two made it look like the hobbits were still in bed and retrieved all their belongings. When Harry returned to the room he feel into a troubled sleep as he wondered what would happen to him and most importantly would he return to all he loved?

AN: There is the start of my new HP/LOTR fic, hope you like it. Please review I want feedback. And to those of you who reviewed my other fics, don't worry I will update someday. Well I have homework so I better go, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! (Though I wish I did) I own a car and a computer, but that's about it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling alone and Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema. Ok you get the picture, now on to the story. AN: Italics shows a thought.

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 2**

SLAM! Harry woke with a start. What was that? All of a sudden louder banging could be heard coming nearby . He sat up and looked around. The hobbits had scared looks on their faces and Strider was listening with a serious look on his face.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, referring to the black riders that had been following him, and were now destroying the hobbits' room.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them 9 rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the Power of the One." Strider relied then glanced at Frodo.

"They will never stop hunting you."

The next morning the 2 humans and 4 hobbits raced around trying to get ready to leave, as soon as possible. For some reason all the ponies Merry had brought, were missing along with every other horse for miles around. This was a serious problem as they needed someway to carry food. Finally they managed to buy off the only animal that remained, an old dilapidated pony that Sam had christened Bill.

Harry quickly set about packing the things in his school bag that he thought would have the most use. What Harry had packed was his invisibility cloak, omnioculars, pocket sneakoscope, penknife, bits of wizard candy, and various sets of clothes and a couple of robes. He also threw in a quill, ink and some parchment, just because he wanted to write down his endeavors in this strange land. After concealing his wand in the robes he was wearing, he was set to go. An hour later the ranger, wizard, hobbits and pony set out from Bree to begin their mission.

Harry trudged on following the hobbits. For the most part they were a bit quiet, no doubt wondering what they got themselves into. This was perfectly alright with Harry as it gave him time to wonder how on earth these types of things ALWAYS happened to him. Harry sighed, some things would never change.

Strider truly was an amazing Ranger, he knew the best paths they could take in order to evade detection. Harry suspected he had traveled these parts more times than he could count. Though Strider looked a bit like Sirius, out of Azkaban or even Snape; Strider was very well mannered and carried himself like he was a king. The man did seem to be hiding some very big secrets. The hobbits trusted him because he knew Gandalf, Harry didn't know Gandalf but Strider seemed like someone you could totally depend on.

At first Strider kept them on the trails, but would double back, turn and take the most long ways. As soon as they were clear of Bree, he made them cut across country. Soon they entered the Midgewater Marshes, one of the most awful places Harry had been. Despite numerous repelling charms, the midges would still be after them. Harry found he could only give them temporary relief, then the midges would come back in full biting force. So after five days of this, the six of them (plus Bill) were VERY happy to be relieved of the miserable insects and the nasty bog.

Then one day they at an old ruin that Strider called Amon Sul or Weathertop. When they got to the top of the hollow, they found signs that Gandalf had been there only days before. It seemed as if Gandalf had had some trouble and left in haste, which made Harry very uneasy. Harry had a very bad feelings about this place. Little did he know how justified his feelings actually would be.Later on that night, Harry awoke when he felt someone tapping him. He opened his eyes and saw Pippin.

Harry gasped, knowing immediately what he meant, for the young hobbit rarely looked this serious or scared. Harry stood quickly and saw what the others were looking at; 5 black riders approaching Weathertop.The hobbits drew their swords and Harry, his wand. "Go," said Frodo and they all ran to the center of the hill. Moments later the wraithes began to surround them; Harry could just feel the evil power radiating from them. Slowly the Nazgul also drew their swords. Sam, was the first to initiate the attack.

"Back you devils," he said while trying to attack. They threw him aside and Merry and Pippin moved out of the way. It was down to just Harry and Frodo."Expelliarmus," Harry shouted. Success! It disarmed one of them, but not for long.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled and though the spell was shot at the wraith, they seemed to be too powerful to be knocked out by a simple stunning spell.

Harry searched his mind for the most powerful charms he could cast, but only one came to mind. After all these Ringwraithes were also not totally living and were dressed in black shrouds like the dementors, it could hurt to try it. Thinking about being back in the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione, Harry shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

The beautiful stag poured out of his wand and headed towards the wraith. Merry, Pippin, and Sam gasped loudly. The stag rammed the wraith next to Harry, and it made the wraith cry out (in pain?), but it only made it stumble a little bit. Then as if sensing Harry was a serious threat, a second wraith also came forward both holding their sharp swords pointing at him. One pointed his sword at Harry's heart, closer and closer the blade got, and then...

AN: I know I'm mean for giving you guys a cliffhanger, but I have a reason behind it. I've discovered that they keep your attention, so there you have it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. I would like to thank all my reviewers: Ariana Hergan, Satans Angels- Pyro Hydro, x-silver-saffire-x, Lucy, and Beboots. You guys have been great, this is the most response I have gotten for the first chapter of a story. So thanks. And to everyone, please review, because its very helpful to authors knowing someone appreciates what they do. So REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! (Though I wish I did) I own a car and a computer, but that's about it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling alone and Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema. Ok you get the picture, now on to the story. AN: Italics shows a thought.

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 3**

One pointed his sword at Harry's heart, closer and closer the blade got, and then SMACK! Harry looked up to see Strider whacking one of the wraiths with his sword. Harry moved out of the way and the Ranger quickly subdued the Ringwraithes with his sword and a flaming torch. At that moment Harry heard a torturous scream.

Harry looked in the direction of where the scream had come from and only saw a wraith, but a moment later Frodo reappeared. He used the Ring again! "FRODO," Sam yelled and ran to his friend. Harry followed suit and rushed over to the wounded hobbit. Frodo was wincing in pain that Harry assumed could equal the feeling of the Cruciatus Curse. And there was a bloody cut right in his shoulder.

Moments later the Ranger rushed over to Frodo and the expression on his face turned from quite serious to extremely Grim. "Help him Strider," Sam wailed. He picked up the wicked looking knife that Harry figured must have been used on Frodo.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade," the Ranger explained.

"What's that?" Harry interrupted.

"It's a weapon of the Dark Lord; this kind of weapon is riddled with Dark Magic that can be fatal. That is why this is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine. But first is there any magic you know of that could help?" Strider said.

"I can cleanse the wound and bandage it, but that is all. I'm still in training and healing spells are not something I have learned yet" replied Harry.

"Do what you can, but then we must be off," said Strider.

After Harry performed the magic he could, they were off again making for the Elven city of Rivendell as quickly as they could. Everyday was a race for time, as Frodo became increasingly worse. Strider had confided in Harry, that if Frodo did die, then he would be made a slave of Sauron forever.

To Harry this was just as bad as having the dementors performing the "kiss" on you. So they moved as fast as they could. Soon Frodo couldn't even walk and had to ride the pony Bill. So they were increasingly slowed down even more when they had to carry all the supplies.

Finally one day help came. When they were still a little ways from Rivendell they suddenly heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. At first they were a bit concerned, but Frodo spoke up "That does not sound like a Black Rider's horse!"

Sure enough it was a white, not black horse that approached them. On top of it was a man with long blonde hair and pointy ears. Is this an elf? They are REALLY different than the house-elves in know. Indeed the elves Harry knew and these elves only shared one similarity and that was pointy ears.

When Strider noticed the elf, he jumped out and approached the horse and rider. The elf noticing Strider greeted him in the beautiful elvish speech. For awhile they spoke in the language and then Strider turned to the rest and began to explain. "This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond. He is here to help us." he said.

A few minutes later a plan was formulated. Frodo would ride Glorfindel's horse Asfoloth to Rivendell. The rest would walk there as fast as possible. Harry just wished he would have had the sense to bring his Firebolt along and not in storage at Bree.

After Frodo had left and the march had resumed, Glorfindel's attention was on the young wizard. "Who are you young one. I know you are not a hobbit, but what would a young boy be doing alone without the care of his parents?"

So Harry once again explained that he was a wizard from another world and somehow landed in Middle Earth. Then Strider said that Harry was very helpful with his magical ability. Then for the rest of the way to Rivendell, the elf questioned Harry all about his world.

Finally they reached Rivendell and it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The elves were certainly masters in architecture and art, some of the buildings were breathtaking. The most majestic of these was their destination of the Last Homely House, Elrond's home. Strider saw Elrond and asked the question that was on all of their minds

"Is Frodo going to make it?"

AN: Yay! Chapter 3 is DONE! I am really enjoying writing this fic, so I'm updating much sooner than I do on some of my others. I would like to thank my reviewers for this chapter: x-silver-saffire-x and silver swan. Now if some of you are wondering why I have Glorfindel I would like to say that I wish he would have been in the movie, so I just had to include him. I like Arwen and all, but she just gets too much credit. And to those of you who haven't read the books, Glorfindel is the elf who actually does come to Frodo's aid in the books, not Arwen.

Now x-silver-saffire-x asked two good questions that I would like to clear up. The first one was why Harry told Strider and the hobbits that he was a hobbit right away?

My answer is that once Harry realized he was in fact on a different world, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell them what he really was. Frodo told Harry his secret so Harry figured he could do the same. Plus if he was just a regular teen, everyone would not confide in him and think he was just a little boy. By showing he was in fact a wizard, Harry gained the respect of the hobbits and Strider.

The second question was what HP book this story is supposed to occur in?

Its supposed to take place between Harry's fourth and fifth year.

Hope that clears everything up for you! And any other questions you or anyone else has please speak up! I will be willing to help you understand my perspectives on things better. If you read this story and like it please REVIEW! My chapters come up sooooo much faster after I've had some encouraging reviews. If you review I will be very grateful. Well I gotta wrap this up so Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! (Though I wish I did) I own a car and a computer, but that's about it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling alone and Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema. Ok you get the picture, now on to the story.

**Harry's**** Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was very frustrated. He had mysteriously landed on Middle Earth and the first person to befriend him, was now barely alive because of the fatal knife wound. The Lord of Rivendell, Elrond had told them how very little chance Frodo had of surviving and Harry remembered what Strider had said about Sauron enslaving Frodo if he died. Everyone, including the elves seemed extremely concerned for the ill hobbit. Harry and especially Sam spent a great deal of time by Frodo's side.

Everyone had seemed very surprised when they saw the young boy alongside the hobbits and Strider. During the rare occasions when Elrond wasn't tending to Frodo he asked Harry a million questions about his world. One thing was for sure, elves could win awards with their inquisitiveness. The only ones who could beat them were hobbits.

The elves in particular seemed very surprised seemed very surprised about the strange magic that Harry possessed. Harry in return thought it was strange how the elves looked so young, yet their wisdom far surpassed Dumbledore. Then he found out that the elves were immortal.

Not long after Harry had arrived in Rivendell, he finally met the fabled wizard Gandalf. Gandalf looked so much like Dumbledore that they could have passed for brothers. When Harry told him about his random appearance in Middle Earth, Gandalf seemed concerned. "So you were on your way to a friend's house and you all of a sudden landed here?" he questioned.

Harry nodded. "Yes exactly. I'm just worried because the powder looked a little strange, and poof here I am in a completely different world."

"I see. Do you know who might have done such a thing? Anyone who might be interested in harming you?"

Harry bit his lip. A moment later he answered the one thing he didn't want to even think about. "There is this evil wizard Voldemort who I defeated when I was one. Since then he was reincarnated and he's alive again. And I'm his #1 target."

Harry looked at the old wizard who was staring at him in amazement.

"Did you say you defeated a powerful wizard when you were a baby? If that's true then there must be some powerful magic residing in you. How on earth did you defeat him anyway?"

"Well, first off I am a wizard too." Gandalf gasped, but Harry continued. "The reason why Voldemort couldn't kill me is because my mom sacrificed herself for me. Then when the killing curse was performed on me it rebounded on him and gave me my scar (points at forehead). Though unfortunately last June he came back to life."

After a long pause Gandalf spoke again." So you say you can do magic. Show me something."

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at Gandalf and said "Petrifcus Totalus." Gandalf's body stiffened and then Harry performed the countercurse.

Gandalf looked at Harry smiling. "Quite some trick. Not the sort of magic that I would have expected. Where did you learn it?"

Harry smiled. "I go to a school called Hogwarts, where I learn it. I still have three years to go before I'm a fully qualified wizard though."

"That's very interesting. So you learn it at a school. On your world there must be a great deal of magical people. Here only the Istari, the wizards of my order can perform magic. Tell me all about your magical school."

For the next couple of hours, Harry told Gandalf everything. He started with the day Hagrid picked him up from the Dursley's and ended with the misfortunes of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry got depressed thinking about Cedric and Voldemort's rebirth, but for some reason he seemed to be able to trust Gandalf totally and so spilled everything.

Gandalf was absolutely fascinated by everything Harry had to say. When Harry was done Gandalf told him some about the magic of the Istari. Gandalf said that his magic was so complex that it would take a lifetime for Harry to learn. This was partially because of all the old languages involved and partially because it took tremendous power that took even Gandalf a long time to fully grasp.

Then Harry asked the question that was closest to his heart. "Can you send me home?" Gandalf gave Harry a sympathetic glance before he answered. "Harry the kind of magic that was used to put you here, was very powerful indeed. It would take a stronger power to reverse it. I will be able to send you home Harry, but not right now."

Harry was about to protest, but Gandalf put a hand up to silence him. "To send you back would take a great deal of time and energy. Both of which need to be used in order to fight the Darkness that is consuming Middle Earth. I was put here to do just that. I cannot abandon my work long enough to send you back. When this whole matter is cleared up I will then send you home. I promise it and Gandalf the Gray always keeps his promises. In the meantime you might want to consider joining in the fight. Or you might want to expand your mind by learning skills such as archery, fencing, lore, and the Elven language. This may help you sometime in the future. What do you want to do?"

"I will help you fight. Its not like I haven't fought evil all my life or anything."

"I see...and don't worry you will return home someday."

"I just hope that when I get there everyone will be alright."

"It doesn't help to worry Harry. And though you are not there with them, I am sure they will manage alright. From what you tell me they are intelligent and strong people, much like yourself."

"Mithrandir, we think he might be awakening soon. Come," said an elf motioning for them to follow him.

"So it seems like our young hobbit friend is a fighter after all. Let's go, shall we."

AN: There you have it, part 4! In the next chapter there will be the Coucil of Elrond and some interesting.things will happen. I would like to thank my beta reader Mandi and my reviewers: MJ, IluvLOTR, White Rider, lil kawaii doom, baru-chan, x-silver-saffire-x, silver swan, Beboots, Lucy, Ariana Hergan, and Satans Angels-Pyro Hydro . I'm sorry it took this chapter awhile to come out but I was writing my newest stories Whose Line Is It Anyways? with LOTR and HP characters. Anyways please REVIEW this story and tell me what you think!.Every bit of encouragement helps and I will try to post the next chapter sometime in the next week, but it might be hard by cause I'm going to Cedar Point next Friday, I have a bunch of reviewing to do for school. And the week after that I have final exams and GRADUATE school. Anyways…now I'm rambling. So I will post soon, so ADIOS!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! (Though I wish I did) I own a car and a computer, but that's about it. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling alone and Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema. Ok you get the picture, now on to the story.

**Harry's**** Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 5**

Harry followed the elf and the wizard back to the room where the ill hobbit was lying. He sincerely hoped that Frodo would survive this ordeal.Frodo was too nice a guy to be enslaved by an evil Dark Lord for his entire life. As it seemed, Frodo was going to live to see another and for this Harry was thankful.

Minutes later it was just Gandalf, Harry and Frodo in the room. Frodo was speaking in his sleep and moving around a little. Moments later he opened his eyes, he looked at the ceiling for awhile and eventually had adjusted to his new surroundings. "Where am I, and what is the time?" the ill hobbit asked.

"In the House of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning. It is the morning of October the twenty-fouth if you wanted to know." Replied Gandalf in an amused manner that reminded harry of Dumbledore.

"Gandalf" cried Frodo, looking at the wizards. "Harry!"

After a long explanation and a warm reunion between Frodo and Sam, plans were made. Soon, it was decided that there was to be a Council to decide the fate of the Ring. Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf were instantly granted an invitation. With a bit of persuasion by Gandalf, Harry was also permitted to join. Harry for one was surprised that Gandalf had did that for him, as he refused to do the same for Sam, Merry, and Pippin, who were then a bit annoyed at Harry.

As the day of the council came, many different people showed up. More elves, dwarves--small people with large beards and strange dress, and men dressed in a different manner than Strider. Now it was time-for the council that would decide the fate of Middle Earth.

Elrond began the meeting with a speech. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom." The aged elf glanced at the people seated in the circle around him, before he addressed Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit stood and meekly walked forward. After placing the Ring on a rock in the center, he sat back in his seat between Gandalf and Harry.

A man stood up and addressed the crowd glancing at the Ring. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him! " Strider spoke up at this comment.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The man retorted. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter? "

An elf stood up and replied. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Strider spoke up then. "Havo dad (sit down), Legolas"

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," The other man said.

Harry was confused, so this Strider guy is actually the heir of some place called Gondor? And his real name is Aragorn? Middle Earth kept pulling fast ones on him all the time. And he thought Hogwarts was confusing. If Strider actually was a king, then why wasn't he living in some fancy palace instead of wandering around in the wilderness? This was something he would have to ask about later.

At the moment Elrond was saying "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Sounds easy enough, Harry thought. One of the dwarves obviously thought the same thing, because he slammed it with his huge axe. Shockingly enough, there were shards of axe everywhere, but the Ring...the Ring was still perfectly intact.

Elrond went on. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence. Total utter silence ensued. Harry along with the entire council was now in awe by the reality of the dangerous task that had to happen. Harry, being the kind of person he was almost jumped up and agreed to take on the task...but then another part stopped him. Harry remembered that Middle Earth was not his world, so its fate shouldn't rest with him, it was somebody else's job.

And to Harry's surprise as much as everyone else's, Frodo stood and said he would take the Ring to Mordor. Once the council got over the shock of Frodo volunteering to go on the quest, Elrond began arranging a Fellowship that would go with Frodo.

Moments later the Fellowship included Frodo, Sam, Merry Pippin, Gandalf, Strider (who Harry know knew was Aragorn), Boromir (the man who had spoken earlier of taking the Ring for Gondor), an elf Legolas, and a dwarf named Gimli. All nine were gathered as the Fellowship, and Harry stood.

"Yes Harry Potter?" said Elrond. "I want to come too. I know the Fellowship is Middle Earth's last hope to save this place and I'm not really included, but I want come as a representative of my world and go and help the Fellowship." Said Harry.

The whole Council, minus a select few were now glancing at the young boy, who they had been surprised to see was invited to the Council, were now giving Harry looks of scorn, anger, and bafflement.

"I believe an explanation is in order as to why this young boy is involved in the Council. Many days ago this boy Harry Potter fell out a fireplace from a distant world, where they too are now battling a great evil force. Harry has proven himself to be nothing but loyal, as he came with the hobbits and Aragorn, when they set out from Bree. Harry also is a wizard, and has a strong power on his side. Not an Istari, but he has a brand of magic on his side. If the council agrees I believe Harry might be an aid, with his unique skills. And as he said he is not from Middle Earth, he is not a part of the Fellowship, but shall be a companion, nonetheless. Now Harry, I would like for you to show the Council some of your magic, so they might decide," explained Elrond.

Harry walked to the center and pulled out his wand. Deciding a Patronus would give the best demonstration Harry summoned his happiest thought. Going home. "Expecto Patronum," said Harry as his brilliant stag came out of his wand.

The council was in awe after Harry had shown them a few more spells. Elrond spoke again "You may go with the Fellowship of the Ring Harry Potter. Like them, you may go on as long as you choose, and you have no obligations to stay with them. May the Valar keep you safe."

AN: There you are chapter 5! I really hope you like it and I am sorry for the lateness! My life has been crazy, I've been tired all the time, but I promise every single one of my fics WILL be finished! Thanks to my reviewers: MJ, IluvLOTR, White Rider, lil kawaii doom, baru-chan, x-silver- saffire-x, silver swan, Beboots, Lucy, Ariana Hergan, and Satans Angels- Pyro Hydro read-a-holic, nikki, Illucia Rouge Mage, Meneharma, Rhysel Ash, janet, and Luthien Vardamir.You guys are great, and please keep them up! Till next time.

Christina


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to my faithful readers, who have not forgotten this story, despite my tardiness in updating.

**Harry's**** Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 6**

So it was set, the Fellowship plus Harry were to leave on Christmas day, which they called Yule. Harry longed to be back at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron, they must be terrified of what had happened to him. After all, Harry did seem to have a knack for getting into trouble of all sorts. And this time he had really done it, yet he was sure it wasn't totally his own fault.

The long days they spent in Rivendell preparing to leave were the best Harry had spent in a long while. Elrond's city was certainly a magical place, as it seemed to sooth everyone's souls. Frodo soon grew well and strong, and the others were properly fed. The only ones who pretended to lack were Merry and Pippin, who were constantly asking the cooks for a snack.

Harry soon got a crash course in archery by Legolas and fencing by Aragorn and Boromir. The latter two also taught the hobbits what they knew as they would all have to defend themselves at some point. Harry found that he seemed to progress well in both, especially archery though he was sure that being a seeker in quidditch had something to do with that. The hobbits soon learned the basics of sword fighting and so they were prepared. A few weeks later their time was up, the Fellowship had to leave.

Harry felt heavy of heart as he left Rivendell; he had come to love that magical valley so much in his short stay. Harry wondered if he was going to ever see it again. For the next several days the walked on, the country surrounding Rivendell was the roughest, toughest terrain he had ever faced. Yet even he had to admit it was beautiful out here, the Misty Mountains were on one side of them, always shrouded in mystery. Along the way Frodo told of Bilbo's story of those very mountains. Harry looked at the unforgiving peaks, hoping he would never have to face one of those orcs. Still, he would rather face an orc, than face another Black Rider.

One day they stopped in a place, where there were many holly trees and the sun actually came out for once.

"We have reached the borders of Hollin; many elves lived here in happier days when Eregion was its name," Gandalf announced.

Harry tried to imagine what it would have been like when this place was inhabited by the elves. That night as Harry was trying in vain to get warm and fall asleep he say many crows flying overhead.

"Crebain from Dunland," Legolas exclaimed. Asking him Harry found out that those birds were messengers of Saruman, the evil wizard that had captured Gandalf. So that meant they had to change course, and headed right into the mountains, on the pass of Caradhras.

Never in Harry's life had he felt so cold (with an exception when it came to the Dementor's cold), he felt as if he could never be warm again. Like he was just going to freeze into a nicicle any minute now. They all felt that way, but Harry felt a great deal of sympathy for the hobbits who not only were barefoot, but also had the snow up higher on their legs.

Harry was jealous of Legolas for he had the ability to walk on the snow. Harry was able to help them all a little bit, for he shot jets of hot air at the snow, melting some of it as they went. Harry remembered a time long ago when Hermione had done the same thing. And thinking of Hermione made him think of Ron and Hogwarts, he so wanted to return home.

As they walked on a blizzard hit, yet still they plodded on. Snow blinded them and made them even colder if it was possible. Then boulders started fall all around them, and Harry wished he knew a spell to stop it. Gandalf passed around a bottle of miruvor, the cordial of Imladris and Harry was happy to find that it warmed him up just as much as a mug of Butterbeer would.

Boromir suggested a fire, and so Legolas and Gimli tried making one, but Gandalf had to do it himself. They all huddled by the fire in an attempt to keep warm. But unfortunately the next morning their blaze was gone. Finding new snow blocking the way, it was decided, they had to leave Caradhras and face the darkness that was Moria.

AN: Well I finally have given it to you, chapter 6. I know I have no excuse for being so late in updating this, but I just wish to apologize and promise the next one won't be nearly so long. I wish to thank my awesome reviewers once again, for still having faith in this story. Thanks to you all! Namarie!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well I know it's been almost 3 years, but would you believe it I'm back! For a VERY long time I just had the largest writing block with this story and I was very close to taking it down. But because of the fact that there are STILL people reviewing this story I've decided to work on it again.

I've written a brand new chapter and I've also cleaned up the rest of this story, since I realize that I had some horrid grammar back in 2003 when I began this story. I'm a bit rusty, but I've completed the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it and that it was worth the prolonged wait.

**Harry's**** Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 7**

The Fellowship and Harry made their way down towards the ancient entrance into the Mines of Moria. The great mountains rose up one side of the path and on the other was a dark and dank pond that Harry didn't like the looks of. He hated to think of what foul creatures might live in that water. Touching his wand for reassurance, he continued to follow the rest.

Moments later Gandalf stopped, looking at the side of the mountain. Harry was slightly confused as that particular area of the rock looked the same as the rest. But apparently the wizard thought differently. He reached forward and wiped dirt from parts of the rock and spoke softly. "Ithildin! It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Following that the moonlight shone on the rock and suddenly a doorway appeared. The image of a great tree and several strange runes and other symbols appeared. Harry looked at it curiously, wondering what it said.

Luckily Gandalf soon supplied the answer. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria.Speak, Friend, and enter," explained.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf supplied.

Harry thought about the strange words and wondered what it meant. This would be the perfect sort of thing to ask Hermione and then a huge wave of homesickness overcame him. He knew that he shouldn't think of Hogwarts or his friends because that would only make things worse.

The teenager sat down on a rock and watched Gandalf chant and speak in several different tongues in an attempt to get the gates to open. He then noticed that Aragorn was unsaddling Bill the pony and Same was sadly watching.

"The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn said.

Harry watched as Sam said his goodbyes to the dependable pony that had come all this way with them. He himself was sad to see the poor beast, and hoped that Bill would be alright.

Suddenly, Harry heard a splashing noise and turned his head to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks in the dark water. Harry really wished they wouldn't and was relieved when Aragorn stopped them.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn commanded.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned his head to glance at the unopened entrance to the mines once more. "Speak, Friend, and enter," Gandalf said. "Wait a minute," Harry thought. "That sounds similar to something a Sphinx would say." He remembered last year when he encountered one during the Triwizard Tournament.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo suddenly exclaimed.

"I think so too," Harry replied.

"Speak 'friend' and enter," Frodo said thinking it through. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at the door and spoke clearly. "Mellon!"

That was it! The great doors slowly opened and the Fellowship walked in. Harry followed the others, but not before glancing back at the dark water once more.

Gimli was bragging to Legolas. "Soon, Mr. Elf, you will experience the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Before Legolas could reply, Boromir suddenly spoke up. "This is no mine. It's a tomb!"

Startled Harry looked around and noticed the skeletons of dwarves around him. It was a very creepy place and Harry didn't like it in the least.

Gimli cried out in anguish and Legolas who was standing near Harry, picked up a arrowed that was lying by one of the dead. "Goblins!"

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir declared."We should never have come here. Now get out, get out!"

Harry started backing out but then he heard Frodo cry. Shocked, he turned to see the hobbit being dragged by a large tentacle that strongly reminded Harry of Hogwarts' giant squid. However, unlike the squid this thing was out for blood.

Harry followed everyone back out by the lake to see Frodo being whipped around by the giant tentacle.

Harry pulled out his wand to help. "Accio Frodo!" The creature struggled to keep its hold on Frodo, but it didn't let go. Sam and Aragorn hacked at it with their swords, Legolas shot the beast in the face, and finally Frodo was released. Aragorn caught the hobbit and ran.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf declared, and Harry raced inside. The monster had one last bit of revenged as it caved in the entrance to the mines once they all had entered. All light disappeared and they were thrust into pitch black.

"Lumos," Harry said, the tip of his wand suddenly lighting up.

Gandalf put a small crystal in his staff which he then lit with a brilliant white light. "We now have but one choice," he said. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It is a four-day journey to the other side."

Harry wondered what sort of things Gandalf was referring to, but perhaps it was best not to.

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," the older wizard declared.

Harry sure hoped so.


End file.
